My Sorrow
by Blue Winged Dragon
Summary: Kirrah05's Challenge. Kaidoh's entire family has died and blames himself. How will the Seigaku Regulars put his spirit back up?Ch 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sorrow **

The sky was pure blue as the sun stains it with its yellow rays.

It was almost sunrise, but people were still asleep. Snores can be heard all over the place as someone jogs his way back home.

He woke that day with darkness still conquering the sky, he was really a hard worker in his heavy training, his only purpose, was to become number one.

He never misses his training. He was really persistent and serious about his tennis. As a matter of fact, he always spends his time training. He goes home just to eat and to sleep.

And that's the reason he'll soon regret.

As he opens the front door of his home, which confused him, he locked it when he went out for his morning jog. Normally, his mother greets him back home, with the smell of noodles in the air, his brother bugging him to play, and his father waiting for him to sit at the dinning room.

But none of the above occurred.

What came face to face to him is darkness. As he was walking in their hall, he can smell something awful near their kitchen, which made him shiver a little.

He was walking very slowly, until he found the switch that enabled the lights to turn on.

With the sight he just saw, his eyes widened in shock, his body shivered and his legs felt like jelly. Kneeling, he stared at his family, his mother, father, and little brother, as they swim on their own blood.

-

"AGGGGHHH!" exclaimed Momo. "Mamushi is so late!"

"Hmm…" said Fuji. "Kaidoh never misses practice."

Inui just closed his green notebook.

"Kaidoh sempai is already an hour late." said Ryoma.

"That's already 20 laps nya!" said Eiji, standing beside Oishi. "Ne, Oishi?"

"Tezuka," said Oishi.

"Hn."

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sorrow**

Chapter Two…

The sun was already up high in the horizon, there were no sign of clouds in the sky.

The Seigaku regulars were still on the tennis courts, waiting for another member. Hours and hours have passed, but no green bandana-wearing boy came.

They didn't know the reason why Koaru Kaidoh missed practice, it really wasn't like him. He was the one who usually spends most of his time training and jogging. His tennis is his passion, and he loves it more than anything else.

"Ryuzaki-sensei," said Oishi, looking worried. "Have Kaidoh called the reason because of his absence?"

Sumire Ryuzaki was looking down at the report Tezuka gave her, looking up to Oishi, she then let out a sigh.

"You're worrying to much, Oishi." said she. "But no, he didn't call. Maybe he overworked himself or something."

"Oh, I see." said Oishi, disappointed.

"But if you're really that worried," said Ryuzaki., handing the vice captain a folder. "Here, you can find all contacts of all the Seigaku Tennis Club members. You call him yourself."

"Aa," said Oishi, getting the folder from their coach. "Arigato, sensei."

-

It was about time the cops and the ambulance came into the Kaidoh family household, they've encountered three bodies in a big pool of blood. Two adults, and one eleven year old kid.

As they searched the house for any survivor, all that they found left was a broken purple tennis racquet and training equipments. All of them are broken in half.

They plan to search more, but the phone then rang.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"He-hello?" said a cop who answered the phone.

"Ah.. Hello. Is this the Kaidoh residence? May I speak with Kaoru please?" said Oishi.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Kaidoh family has been found dead just this morning," he said "I'm afraid that the one Kaoru whom you speak is not here. But none of the bodies were identified as him. May I know who this is for further investigations?"

"Wha-what the…" Oishi was almost speechless. "I-I'm his schoolmate s-sir."

"Oh, I see." He said. "May I request-.."

"Hello?"

He hung up.

-

He was there, at the riverside where he used to train.

He was hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes glued to the river as he hears its splashing noises it was making.

Oh how he loved nature, especially the animals in it. It was his most favorite.

The green grass, the tall trees, the cool wind, and the relaxing water, he loved it all. It always cheers him up when he feels so alone, lonely and down.

But why it isn't working this time?

Because today was different.

The sun's rays was digging through his bare flesh. He can feel its stinging warmth.

But that pain is nothing compared to his family's experience.

Today was sunny.

But for our young viper, it was already raining.

-

"Tezuka! Everyone!!!" shouted Oishi as he runs towards the Seigaku regulars.

"Kaidoh needs us."

**TBC…**


End file.
